The advantages of weight-training exercise machines are widely recognized. Conventional weight-training exercise machines may feature single or multiple stations which enable a user to perform one or a variety of exercises for developing and toning different muscle groups. For example, the various stations of such exercise machines may include one or more stations that enable a user to exercise muscles of the arms and upper body using “press,” “shrug,” or “curl” types of movements, and one or more stations for exercising muscles of the legs using “squat,” “press,” or “extension” types of movements. Such weight machines provide the desired muscle training capability in a convenient, safe, and efficient manner.
Although prior art exercise apparatus and methods have achieved desirable results, there is room for improvement. For example, during the performance of some exercises (e.g. “pull down” exercises), when sufficient weight is selected, the training force applied by the user may undesirably cause the user's body to rise from a seat, bench, or other support surface. Such movement may undesirable detract from the effectiveness of the exercise, and may reduce the user's satisfaction with the exercise experience. Novel methods and apparatus that mitigate these negative characteristics would therefore have utility.